Rwby Eclipsed Light Prologue
by TheEclipseKnight
Summary: Kazuto Kurogane is a 17 yr Old Hunter with a rather odd Semblance, and missions of his own, his biggest is protecting the Silver Eyed Huntress, to change her fate, but as they met once again he finds that his feelings for his childhood friend are slowly changing. Heavy NoraXRen, Blake X Sun, Ruby X OC much later, Adam main Rival
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-Where it Begins

The Simulation kicked up, the familiar sound of machines coming to life filled the training area built by Ozpin and Qrow for the young Kurogane boy. Kazuto drew in a single breath to clear his mind and soon his right hand reached for the familiar one handed long sword across his back, the familiar weight soon transferred to his right side. The sword was the same color as his namesake, Black with iron colored edges lining the blade and rather detailed cross guard, but the most unusual feature of his trusty Vox Unitas wasn't the indention at the base of the sword, or the gear like cross guard but rather the five gems that surfaces from the center of the cross guard

"To think they have these scattered around the four kingdoms..." The Black haired boy muttered to no one, he switched off the Simulator seeing as it was nothing but a test to check if the labs hold any power. He was in luck, he hurried and switched on all the lights and began to investigate, he continued his walk through the long empty halls until he reached into his hood and grabbed his father's notebook. he flipped to the book marked page and began to read through it. "My old man has an office here...maybe it'll have some clues about where his weapon is...and about my semblance..." he hurried to his father's office...as expected it was kept neat, book and notebooks were kept neatly on his bookshelf, his papers were stacked neatly and orderly, his laptop closed...and a letter on top?

Kazuto walked up to the letter and picked it up.

"To Kazuto?"

He quickly opened it and began to read it

" _ **To think you'd become old enough to begin searching...I had set my computer to send out the E-Mail should anything happen to Ozpin and Beacon, something dark is coming, we've always known, all we could do is prepare you and 'Her'. I've had my turn...now it's your's, the coming new year is your chance to find it, Silver is for the heroes that are forgotten in time and doomed to fall, while Gold is for the shadows that can change or set their fate...but for a Kurogane it's to save them.**_ "

The letter ended with that, Kazuto knew all to well what he meant, ever since he was a child he was told stories of Silver Eyes Hunters that could strike down the Grimm with mere looks, and the Gilded eyes Hunters that shadow and try to change their grim fates...none would succeed.

"That's why, when you're older, you must become stronger and obtain the strength to Protect Ruby okay?" Kazuto's father smiled.

"Yeah! I'll become the best Huntsmen ever! I'll be the best and draw Excalibur!" Kazuto had proclaimed...

Kazuto placed the letter down and checked his father's computer, he already knew the password, it was the same as the one he used at home, His name, His brother's name, his sisters' names, and his mother's name. Access was granted. Once again he looked through all the folders, nothing.

"Damn...What I'd give for a cup...?" Kazuto saw that a chat window opened.

" **Hurry to Haven now...** " The sender was Kazuya...

Kazuto's eyes widen than quickly typed.

" _ **Dad? That's your right?!**_ "

" _ **Hurry now! Ruby is in danger!**_ "

The window closed. without waiting Kazuto hurried out of the office, once outside he checked his map and found he was only a few miles away from Haven Academy. He didn't want to use it, but his Semblance would shorten it to a mere 10 minutes. He cursed than used it. He was engulfed in a gold, flame like aura with black and gold like wings appearing on his back...he was gone.

"Aah!" The Huntress cried upon being thrown on her back, "Ruby!" Jaune called out, he quickly blocked a Beowolve's strikes and tried to save his new leader, only to be kicked back by their new foe. A crazed man with long black hair, on his hands and feet he has small battle axes.

"Hahaah! How could Cinder lose to you!? You're just a little kid!" Tyrian howled like a mad man. "I was told to bring you alive, but I did say...'an eye for an eye'." The man's face twisted and distorted with a dark sadistic smirk. He rose his right leg above his head, Ruby looked on in paralyzed fear but than.

"Back off!" a gold and scarlet shock wave struck Tyrian and threw him into a building. Ruby moved to her stomach and looked at her savior, a young man wearing a black hood, the hoodie being up to obscure his features, save for the scar underneath his rigth eye, and the faint gold glimmer of his eyes.

"Who..." before Ruby could finish the young man stepped in front of her. "I'll handle this."

Tyrian forced himself up with a small pained groan. "Ow...Hehe...That one actually hurt, To think a Kurogane would step in."

"Come on Tyrian, this is the fourth time this month. Surely you're tired of me kicking yer ass every time..." The young man shrugged.

"Cocky and arrogant as always...Personally I've been wanting to kill you!"

The young man just shrugged with a smug cocky smirk coming across his lips. "Oh? Let's be honest...I haven't been fighting for real at all..." he glanced back at Ruby who was both confused and shocked. "However...you attacking her, really pissed me off." The young man reached for the long sword across his back and the moment he drew it a faint gold aura formed around him and disappeared. "And trust me...it takes a lot..." Tyrian's eyes widen in disbelief, he was gone.

"A LOT TO PISS ME OFF!" Kazuto appeared above him and slammed his weapon down, Tyrian just barely blocked the strike, the impact was enough to create a small crater under the insane man's feet and even send a numbing shock wave down his body, he quickly got to a safe distance and looked at the young man.

"Ruby!" The Black and red haired girl stood up just as Ren, Nora and Jaune ran to her with Crescent Rose in her hand. "Wh-who is that?" Jaune asked.

"I...donno...but he looks familiar." Ruby said softly and watched as Tyrian fought Kazuto and than came the stance. Kazuto composed himself, taking a deep breath and raising the one hand long sword as if it were Katana. She gasped than came a memory from her childhood.

She was only 5 years old when she met Kazuto Kurogane, her family had been friends with the Kuroganes for years. It was that day when she saw the stance.

"Check this out! This is something I made on accident but it's super strong!" Kazuto exclaimed with a grin, he rose the wooden sword that was fashioned into an English long sword as if it were a Katana.

"Zero Stance..." Ruby breathed.

They all watched as Kazuto's aura sparked forming a gold vortex around him. his hood came off revealing his neck length spiky black hair, his hair rose and fell with every coming spiral. "Zero Stance-Style 1-Galestrike!" Kazuto rushed forward with near blinding speed and struck Tyrian once...He blocked it.

"Ha! We-Ugh!" The man sudden grunted in pain as four strikes sudden hit him. Tyrian dropped to the ground in pain and defeat. "Urggh...Damn you...Kazuto." Tyrian grabbed a black and red Crystal. "Oh no you don't!" Kazuto exclaimed and rushed towards him...he was gone in seconds.

"Tch...damned coward..." he sheathed His Vox unitas than slipped his hands into his pant pockets. He was about to leave but rose petals moved in front of him. Standing in front of him was Ruby. It was silent between the two, than again it had been years since they last saw each other.

Kazuto just walked ahead and stopped infront of Ruby. She was half-expecting a scolding like he use to give her but instead she felt something against her forehead. She opened her silver eyes and found Kazuto's index and middle finger pressed up against her forehead. "You've grown Pipsqueak...though I'm still taller." was all he said with a kind smile.


	2. Bio 1

Hey Peoples! I'm back, and not with a new chapter, not yet, but for now a Small Bio for the Main Protag of our story, Kazuto Kurogane, with every new chapter, if a new, important character is introduced I'll make a bio for them so you can get to know them! So Until next time!

Name: Kazuto Kurogane Species: Human Age: 17 Height:5Ft 8In Weight: Average

Physical Appearance: Messy, almost to the point of spiky, Neck, length with near blue gradient, fiery gold eyes that shine in battle, serrated scar on right eye, usually covered with bangs. Wears Black and red combat boots with, dark blue boot cuts, grey collar shirt with top two buttons undone, black tie with a chained clip, a black jacket with grey and gold accents and a hoodie lined with white fur, Black fingerless gloves on his hands, sometimes wears reading glasses and pins hair back to read

Weapon(s): Vox Unitas, Unnamed Sword belonging to Father.

Symbol: His symbol is a pair of swords crossing each other, the right is black and the left is gold, behind them is the sun and moon about to form an Eclipse

Personality: Calm and laid back, usually prefers to read or do research. Nearly impossible to get him away from research, a habit from his father. Can be quite unexpecting at time and loyal to the grave, especially to his family and friends, has a habit of spinning his weapon around him before returning it to it's scabbard

Interests: Free-Running, Research

Strengths: Calm in desperate situations, quick reactions, improvising Weaknesses: Dealing with emotions, leadership

Weapon and Fighting style: One handed and Dual wielding (More about dual wielding Below) Two swords, usually fights with one sword unless the situation demands it. Primary weapon is a pitch black sword with trims of gray and is evenly balanced and quite powerful. It has a black hilt connected to a bladed hand guard that drops down on the right side, remains unattached to the handle, Attached to this elongated area of the hand-guard is part of Vox's blade so as to better aid Kazuto in retaining his grip on the sword when it is being used. The blade is completely black like the rest of the sword and the said blade is outlined in a light gray. His Symbol is emblazoned on the flat of the blade, just beneath the tip.

Semblance is rather unknown, Rather he and his elder brother have inherited their father's 'Multiple Semblances' the one's inherited is control of Electricity and instant movement, Not teleporting but more of accelerating or decelerating his own 'time', his own Semblance is unknown but is hinted to be tied with Ruby's eyes.

Though he can Dual Wield he doesn't use it unless the situation is truely dire, as in his own words. 'Should I ever draw a second sword, nothing will be left standing.'

Sexual Orientation: Straight

Short Backstory: Born to a Huntress Mother, and Huntsmen?Archaeologist Father, Kazuto's the third child of four. He's been fighting and adventuring all of his life, often going with his father to dig sights and practicing under his father and Qrow's wing. during his training him and his brother meet Yang Xiao Long and Ruby Rose, soon becoming child hood friends, however their father goes missing around the same time as Ruby's mother. While Training under Qrow, Kazuto find's a letter meant to be given on his fifteenth, a warning from his father. Around the same time Qrow leaves for Beacon for the Vytal Festival...the Fall of Beacon follows soon after.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Legends

Ruby felt her breath catch in her throat, it had been far to long since she last saw him, she couldn't believe it for a moment but there was no doubt, he was standing there with his usual, lazy smile.

"Kazuto...Kazuto...KA-ZU-TO!"

"Eh?"

SMAAACK!

The members of Team RNJR jumped in utter disbelief and shock, Jaune's jaw practically left a hole in the ground while Ren and Nora spat out rather comically. The reason being that Ruby pretty much turned Crescent Rose to gun mode and nailed Kazuto over the top of his head with it, forcing the poor Black haired boy into the ground.

"O-OWWWW! The hell was that for!?" Kazuto cried while holding the top of his head with both hands. "You know why you jerk! I don't see you for Nine years and you show up now!?" Ruby snapped.

"Dammit, if you're gonna hit me with you're gun than I should disappear less often," He muttered

"Never again..." Ruby hissed. the two remained silent for a moment than broke into a small laugh. "Sorry if I hit you too hard," Ruby smiled rather cutely, the young man flashed her a grin and stood up on his own. "I'm pretty sure I'm use to it at this point."

"Oh! That's right, I need to introduce you!" Ruby quickly spun to her friends and teammates, they quickly snapped out of their stupor. "These are my teammates, Jaune, Ren and Nora! Guys this is my old childhood friend Kazuto Kurogane!"

"HELLO~!" Nora chirped happily.

"It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Hey there." Jaune smiled

"It's a pleasure to meet you all, thank you for looking out for this squirt." Kazuto joked earning him a playful nudge from Ruby, "What are you doing in Haven anyway?" Ruby asked, Kazuto scratched his cheek with his usual lazy smile. They all awaited his answer. "I'm looking for something." He said,

"Oooh, A secret eh?" Jaune smiled.

"You could say that." He replied than quickly changed the subject to something else, although grimm, it was something he had to ask. "Anyway...How are you all doing? Since the fall?"

They fell silent and into despair. "...We're...haa...we're managing..." Jaune spoke, Already Kazuto knew he had been through much...a terrible loss, Kazuto walked up to the blonde and patted his shoulder. Jaune jolted and looked at his new friend, "It's a long shot, but you're sword a scabbard, shield, were all made from smelted metal from a different weapon, probably from an old friend...am I correct."

"...Yeah, pretty spot on actually." Jaune said in surprise.

"I don't know who the person is, but I can tell you this...you now carry their will, for them, they see you as their biggest hope." Kazuto said, Jaune gave a silent nod.

"Wow...you really are different."

"Erk! The hell's that suppose to mean?" Kazuto muttered,

Ruby smiled. "Oh Nothing~"

Kazuto scuffed at his friend's response which only made Jaune, Ren and Nora snicker at their interactions. "So where are you off to now?" Ren asked, Kazuto shrugged than grabbed his scroll out of his coat pocket than brought up a holographic map, "Right now? I'm probably heading back to Vytal and going straight to Signal to report to Old man Uncle Qrow."

"Qrow?" Ruby turned to Kazuto with a surprised expression, he just nodded. "I can't say much but He sent me on a mission to find some info regarding an 'Old Secret' and some top secret info, you know grown up stuff." Kazuto shrugged prompting Ruby to puff up her cheeks. "You're only a year older..." She muttered.

"Huh!?" Jaune yelped.

"What's up?" Kazuto asked.

"D-dude, I thought you were our age, or older!"

"Nope, I'm seventeen, turning eighteen in a few months." Kazuto replied,

"Anyway, would you mind if we accompany you?" Ren asked, Kazuto shrugged. "I got no problem with it, but you guys don't got anything up here?" Ruby quickly shook her head. "...We...we didn't find what we wanted, all we got was a...Clue! Kazuto you're good at these things here!" Ruby quickly reached into her bag and brought out a piece of paper, she dashed to Kazuto and handed him the paper, Said Hunter looked over it. "Odd..." he muttered. "Let's check into an Inn for the night...I gotta check some notes..." he continued than began to mutter while examining the glyphs on the paper, he walked ahead of the group and walked into a few things, a pole, the side of the building, tripped on a rock and even slipped on Ice, all Team RNJR could do was watch in utter disbelief.

"Like father, like son." Ruby sighed with a smile,

"What do you mean?" Jaune asked.

"Kazuto's been like this ever since we were kids, whenever he would find something interesting he'd go into full "Archaeology son' mode, he stops caring about everything around him and begin to work on the problem.

"Well I suppose that makes him Unique."

"Yeah...I guess..." Ruby smiled while watching Kazuto walk forward and trying to decipher the glyphs in his head.

"Oh? Sounds like you like that about him..." Nora teased prompting Ruby's fair skin to ignite with scarlet.

"NORA!"

Later that night.

"Aaahhh! Man that bath felt nice!" Jaune and Ren returned to the room that they shared with Kazuto, they found said hunter still examining the paper found by them, Ren and Jaune peeked over his shoulders to find the desk covered in notebooks all with multiple drawings and writing. "Anything?" Ren asked.

Kazuto sighed than removed the half rimmed glasses from his nose, he pinched the bridge of nose and said. "Yes and no."

"Um, What's the yes?" Jaune asked.

"Well, It's part of an old story, as in VERY OLD, to the dawn of man, to when the kingdoms were still young and when humans first started controlling dust and infused them into weapons and armor."

"Which story?"

"...The Legend of Vytal's first King, A king who lived by the sword, and sat at round table to show equality between himself and his knights. As you know weapons can be infused with dust, and according to this legend the King and his Knights had power weapons created with some really crazy magical materials. As the Kingdoms grew, and Humanity moved to other parts of the world, the King and Knights separated to protect the people, as time went on they passed their weapons down to someone they felt was worth wielding them, so far only two weapons are confirmed to be real, the first is Arondite and the second is Ragnarok, two of my friends have them. The last Tweleve were lost, some believed that they were destroyed by the knights fearing that their power would be missed used..."

"And the kings?" Jaune asked

"No one knows, Legend says the king was stabbed by his own son, but before he died he returned to the hill where he took oath to be king, and stabbed it into a stone, Leaving it and it's scabbard to be lost in time."

"Scabbard?" Ren questioned.

Kazuto nodded. "If I were to ask you 'What is stronger, the sword or the scabbard' how would you reply?"

"The Sword." Jaune and Ren response quickly.

"Really? A-Anyway, according to legend, the King was asked the same question and was scolded and was told that the scabbard is just as powerful as the sword, The paper you guys found talks about the scabbard of the kings sword, about it being a sacred relic only appearing to one who deserves it."

"What about the sword?"

Kazuto shook his head. "Like said, this is only half of the paper, rather, half of the map leading to the sword."

"A map?!" Jaune's eyes lit up.

"Easy boy, this isn't like hunt for treasure or beetles, if this map is legit than it could lead us to the strongest weapon ever created...and if Ozpin left this for you to find than...the person who has the other half is..."

"Is? Come on man stop with the suspense! You're totally doing that on purpose!" Jaune cried.

"oh? You found out?"

"YOU JERK!"

Kazuto laughed. "Sorry sorry, it's more than likely that my father or Qrow have the other half, they were rather close to Ozpin, so I wouldn't be surprised if one of them was entrusted with the other half."

"So more of a reason to head back to Vytal."

A nod. Kazuto packed his notebooks and back into his bag. 'Which means I'm getting close..."

 **Author's End Note**

 **Phew! Took awhile, but I finally got it done! Sorry for the delay, I just wanted to make this one good, and bit longer then the previous chapter, This chapter we got to see Kazuto's Archaeology Mode, his caring side, and even his joking side, we also learn a little about what Kazuto is seeking, Next chapter they return to Signal Patch! With a small conflict awaiting. Until next time! Thank's for reading!**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Calm before the Storm

"Whew!" Jaune released a hard breath as he plopped down on the bench, Kazuto sat next to him and handed him a bottle of water. "Good job buddy, You're picking up quite a bit." He said,

"We met yesterday." Jaune remarked, Kazuto snickered at his friend's reply, "Exactly Jaune grinned than a swig from his bottle, "Still use my Shield for a second attack, I've thought of it but never thought it would be effective."

"Yeeaahhh, Let's not use that on me again, last hit nearly made me barf out breakfast." Kazuto chuckled whilst rubbing his stomach, jaune laughed at his reply than stood up, "We should head back, pretty sure the others are awake already." Kazuto nodded and followed after Jaune, but there was one thing biting at the back of Jaune's head, a questioned back Kazuto's recent purchase.

"Hey, Kaz, I gotta ask something?"

"What's up?"

"Why'd you buy that second sword? You never used it back in our sparring match." Jaune asked, they stopped and he noticed something, a habit of Kazuto, a small smile while scratching the side of his cheek. "Let's say...it's something that you don't want me to do, Ruby doesn't now and for good reasons, but...all I can say is the moment, the very instant I draw my second sword, nothing will be left standing." as Kazuto said this, Jaune felt a wave of fear take him, something ominous about Kazuto's small 'warning' or was it something else? There was so much to learn about him, and probably a lot he keeps from Ruby...

Upon reaching the Inn the two hurried to the men's bath took a quick shower and hurried back to the lobby where Ruby, Ren and Nora waited. "There You two ar-Oh wow." Nora spoke upon seeing the small change in Kazuto's attire, a new black and blue coat with bits of armor on the right arm, two belts that cross and that held pouches full of dust bottles and crystals, and finally the dual blades across his back.

"A second weapon? Are you a Dual wielder?" Ren asked.

Kazuto chuckled. "We can say that. Anyway! Where to oh fearless leader?" Kazuto asked turning to Ruby, she grabbed her scroll which was loaded with some map data from Kazuto, she examined it than said. "Looks like we can catch an Airship that connects to another heading to Signal." She said, "Connecting where at?" Nora asked.

"AAHHH! ATLAS! CAN WE GO!? CAN WE GOOOO!?" Ruby exclaimed whilst zipping to all four friends and stopping on Kazuto. The black haired boy smiled a little happy to see she hadn't changed much and out of slight embarrassment. "I-I don't see why not."

"YAAAAYYYYY! I CAN VISIT WEISS!" Ruby exclaimed and bolted out the door.

Kazuto sighed a little in defeat than heard something from Nora. "Hue, hue, hue." Kazuto's eyes twitched he looked at the trio behind him, a knowing smile on Nora, Jaune trying to hold back his laugh and Ren being straight faced yet his eyes said 'We got you buddy.', Kazuto felt his face get painted with scarlet, "Sh-shut up will ya..."He muttered and followed after Ruby.

"I sense a budding romance." Nora said,

"NORA!" Kazuto shouted from outside the Inn.

Else where...

"I say we attack now, while Salem and her faction prepare an assault on Signal we attack Atlas," A tall man in a White Fang mask spoke, they all stood around a table with a man dressed in different attire, he was dressed in a Black and red suit, crimson hair slicked back with two brown horns extending from his head, "I'll allow it...my spies told me that an old 'friend' is heading there, and in time for the Schnee Charity Concert." He said than simply left the meeting and allowed the Lieutenant to finish the prepping.

'Soon enough...I failed in Vacuo...but I won't fail here...I'll make you pay...Kurogane..."

The ride to Atlas...was grueling to say the least, frequent trips to the bathroom for Jaune, Nora acting like a child and ren having to apologize, Ruby acting as much as child and Kazuto trying his absolute best to not lose his mind, and now that he was in atlas...

"It's...to...damn cold..." Kazuto muttered while fixing his jacket, his companions on the other hand were just fine. "Come on man, we just got here." Jaune smiled.

"Oh right, you hate the cold." Ruby said after remembering that small fact.

"Yeah, that and there's two people I really don't wanna run into..." He muttered which only got him a confused look from his friends, they all looked at Ruby who just shrugged,

"Alright so what now?" Nora asked.

"I'm gonna find out where Weiss lives and see if I can vist," Ruby smiled

"Guess I'll walk around a little." Kazuto shrugged.

"...I'm with you two." Jaune said,

After that they went on their way, Ren, Nora and Jaune went to find an Inn or Hotel to stay at, while Ruby rushed to the CCT and Kazuto did his own thing, The young black haired hunter fixed his collar and continued on his way, all over he found flyers and ads for two things, one was the Schnee Charity concert and ads for Angeline's winter line of clothes. Doesn't help that EVERYONE was bearing something made by Angeline, was probably the only that wasn't wearing something made by her.

He just shook his head and walked into a bar called the 'Dicey Cafe' The bar was empty save for the bartender who looked up a grinned. "Kazuto Kurogane! How can I help you." The taller man exclaimed.

Kazuto smiled and sat on a bar stool and said. "I'm looking for a certain animal, an old dusty crow." He spoke, it was code, The tall man nodded and walked to the front door and turned the sigh to close, sure enough another man sat down next to him, "Agile, give me bottom shelf will ya?" The man called out, the tall dark skinned man nodded and began working on his drink.

"Hey kid, know where I can find a black iron sword?" He said, still in code, Kazuto smirked. "I'll tell you if you give me some info."

The elder man smirked. "First off...how is she?"

Kazuto smiled, "I got lucky, my old man sent me a message from who knows where, he told me to rush to Haven and protect Ruby." Kazuto told him while folding his arms. the man nodded. "Qrow, I need the honest truth, You know where they are, the sword and the scabbard...don't you?" Qrow remained silent, Agile returned with his drink, he took a swig and sighed. "I do, but the gate is locked, It won't open until the new year so we got a few months, even than you have trial ahead of you." Qrow explained, Kazuto sighed in defeat than came a question from his former mentor. "How's the Semblance?"

"Eh? So far nothin' I can manefest it as a temporary projection and the effects last for a minute maybe less." Qrow nodded he continued to listen to his former student's explanation as well as the small fight he got into trying to save Ruby. "I plan on staying in Atlas for awhile, I'll assist in the coming battle, than I gotta head to Signal and help the teachers there prepare for a counter attack."

Kazuto nodded. "When I'm done here I'll head over there and help out."

Qrow was rather surprised by the sudden offer than said. "Are you sure? You'll be leaving Ruby to do so, and isn't it your job to protect her?" Qrow questioned, Kazuto remained silent than sighed out. "Yeah...But with that damned bitch of a witch after the relic, I'm starting to think that we should attack now."

"No, not yet, even with Ruby and the remaining Maidens we aren't a match first you need to find the sword and unlock your Semblance."

Kazuto just slumped in defeat earning a grin from both Agile and Qrow, "By the way, I got something for you, a job to say the least." Qrow reached into his pant pocket and held out a ticket to the Schnee Charity Concert. "Go get yourselves something good to wear and head over."

Kazuto's eyes narrowed, he knows Qrow, something is up, "Is this where the attack will be staged?" A simple nod. "The Concert's tomorrow so relax, let your hair down, stop being like your father and have fun." Was all Qrow, Kazuto said nothing he got up. "Alright than," Was all he needed to say before leaving.

Agile looked at Qrow who took another swig. "You aren't telling him something..." He said, Qrow put the glass down, he rested his chin on his hands. "The Sword is underneath Signal, it's sealed alright but...the scabbard, He doesn't remember that night because Kazuya used the Seal, half of the sword's power resides in him, and the scabbard is within him, the second half is in his semblance, if he uses it...than he can be our strongest allie...and...It's that power that can change Ruby's fate..." Qrow reached into the bag by his feet and placed a book on the bar, Agile grabbed it and began to read through it, his blood ran cold and his eyes widen in horror.

"This book..."

"Only the story is written, but the ending is in the air."

Agile swallowed hard than came the big question. "Just...what is his semblance?"

Qrow shrugged, it wasn't that he didn't know, it was that he had to little details...and he had only seen it once. "According to Kazuya, It's the power to manefest the bond between him and his chosen partner into a power unlike any other. The stronger their bond, the stronger the power, their synchronized feelings will end up being the final push."

Kazuto gave out a small sigh, he reached into his coat pocket and brought his scroll, a message from Jaune and one from Ruby, Kazuto quickly opened Ruby's, his screen was soon replaced with a photo of her and a young woman with snow white hair and ice blue eyes, her cheeks having slight blush. He smiled at the photo than checked Jaune's.

"Atlas Central Hotel, Weiss hooked us up for the night and four tickets for the ball, She said she didn't have an extra for you sorry!"

Kazuto raced to the hotel unaware...that he passed a certain man with dark crimson hair and brown horns...

 **Author's Note**

 **Whew! That was longer than expected, I've had this chapter and Chapter 4 done for awhile now, rather I finished chapter 4 an hour ago and noticed I ended up taking a different route from the original chapter 3, but here it is, the mysterious deepens, the White Fang plan their next assault a week ahead of the assault Signal, Kazuto meets with Qrow, and an Ominous foreshadow of future events, this is Eclipse, wishing you all a Happy Turkey day!**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-

The Walk to the hotel was long at best, not that it bothered the Huntsmen. Kazuto slipped his hands into his coat pockets and let out a small breath which formed mist in the cold air. Every few blocks he would see ads for Angeline's newest line of clothes, announcements of said designer making an appearance and making Weiss Schee's dress for the ball tomorrow. which reminded Kazuto of the White Fang's possible attack on the city. He clenched his fists, doing so caused an ominous black flame to form faintly around his cold hands than came the voice of an angel.

"Kazuto?" he jolted and looked forward to find a tall, beautiful woman standing in front of him, the same woman on all the Ads and announcements. she wore a surprised expression which soften into a kind smile. "Hello baby brother." Angeline said.

Some how, Kazuto found himself at Angeline's apartment, the fashion designer placed a cup of hot coco in front of Kazuto and one for herself. During the time Kazuto had decided on telling her about his mission and the recent happenings. Angeline nodded and gave her signature warm smile. " I see, now that you mention is Ace and Phantom said something similar." Angeline said.

"Tell me, how do you plan on doing this mission?"

Kazuto shrugged. "Honestly...I want to go to the center of it all and kill the damn witch, anything to protect Ruby." Angeline felt her smile grow, this one not kind but teasing. "Oohh? My my, My baby brother acting like a knight in shining black armor?"

"Angie, don't call me that." Kazuto muttered rather bitterly, Angeline giggled at her brother's reaction. "So You have something to wear to the ball? Body guard or not you gotta look nice."

"Nope! Just going in in this." Kazuto said while looking at his current attire, Angeline nearly had a heart attack at his response. "No! Nope~ I won't allow my baby brother to go to a formal event looking like a street kid!" Once again Kazuto found himself being dragged off to one of Angeline's stores, literally, He sighed internally thinking just how much he hated Angeline's 'Gravity Manipulation'. Even so he still found himself smiling at the sight of his elder sister lecturing him about him needing to take care of his appearance, after awhile Kazuto had a perfect suit to wear, it was mostly white with the shirt being dark grey, almost black. Kazuto nodded than changed back into his usual outfit.

Angeline smiled then the two left. "Now than, where are you heading too now?"

"I gotta head to the hotel, It's getting late and I don't need my friends worrying." Angeline nodded.

"Okay~ Have fun tomorrow!"

Kazuto just gave a nod than began walking until he stopped. "Sis, I want you to leave Atlas, head back to Patch for a while, Mom and Verna miss you a lot." Kazuto said, Angeline knew the reason why and just smiled tenderly. "And you? I don't need to know the answer, cause everyone in this family is hiding something, Mom is probably the only normal one, Verna can sense the Grimm even control them, Phantom can create powerful, destructive illusions, I can see Aura...than there's you, the biggest wild card."

Kazuto looked back at Angeline, his eyes sharpening with a faint scarlet glow. "Angie, your my big sister, I love you and all...but you talk to much. Anyway, You should take my suggestion, drop the dress and leave Atlas." He said before leaving. Angeline giggled at her brother's response. She closed one eyes and got a glance of his aura. Her left eye was glowing with turquoise. "Your Aura is split in two...in your right is Darkness, and in your left is light..." She opened her eye, this time her kind gentle expression disappeared and was replaced by one of sadness. "...All of this after They tried to forcefully awaken your Semblance." She walked back to her apartment.

The door opened, Ruby stopped laughing and looked at the door and watched Kazuto enter. "Sorry I'm late." He sighed, than he noticed his group of four turning into a group of five. A White Haired young woman sat across from Ruby with a cup of coffee in hand. "Kazuto, you jerk! You were suppose to get here early so we can hang out!" Ruby pouted playfully. Kazuto laughed a little and sat down next to his friend. Sorry, anyway, you must be Weiss Schnee, I'm Kazuto Kurogane, it's a pleasure to meet you." Kazuto bowed respectfully, "Hmm, Wonder how we go from this, to you." Weiss said to Ruby with a teasing tone. "Hey! I don't wanna hear it from the 'Ice Queen'!" Ruby shot back.

"Hey!"

Kazuto snickered at their interaction and said. "Well, Weiss, thanks for looking after this dork, and I hope you continue to do so in the future."

"Hey!" Ruby exclaimed this time.

Weiss smiled. "Of course, Well, I better get going, make sure you aren't late okay, Ruby?" Weiss said, The Black and red head nodded and waved Good bye to the white haired girl. "Well, that's my cue to hit the hay." Kazuto said before plopping down on the couch. Ruby giggled, changed into her PJs and slept on the bed.

It was that night, that Kazuto had a dream...no, it was more than a dream, it wasn't a nightmare...it was more.

It was a vision of the End.

He was fighting, fighting through the Grimm, through the White Fang...and saw a harrowing sight, a sight that made him jolt awake, out of breath and in a cold sweat, when he jerked upward he heard a sudden loud squeak from next to him, his wide, frighten gold eyes turned to the source and found Ruby on the floor with a worried look. "Ka-kazuto, are you okay?" She quickly asked, he nodded. "Yeah...sorry, bad dream...real bad." He muttered, "G-Go back to bed." He added with a fake smile and false laugh, one that Ruby bought, all though reluctant, she went back to bed, Kazuto lied back down. 'This isn't going to end well...I just know it.'

Kazuto lied there awake for what seemed like minutes only to realize that it was morning, he sat up looked out the window, the blinding sun's rays reflected off the new blanket of snow, which only added to the eye destroying effect of the sun, he muttered a small curse and rubbed his eyes a little, 'Better get to my usual routine before getting ready.' Was all that came to mind, he grabbed Vox Unitas and headed down to the training area.

Kazuto walked down to the training area, Vox Unitas was lazily slung over his shoulder and as he got closer he heard two voices, two familiar voices.

"Come on Dude! I'm tellin' ya, Arondite could get upgraded to a Shotgun or Carbine! It'll be badass! Way cooler than your Long Sword/Sniper combo."

"Haa, Ace, my friend, if Kazuto was here to hear that, than he would just laugh his ass off."

A Smirk tugged on Kazuto's lips, he hurried to the grounds and sure enough there stood two young men, the youngest having Navy blue hair with light green accents, the oldest having dark brown hair with a strand of light brown.

"Well, I could laugh, but that would just be an asshole move on my end." He said out loud startling the duo, who in turn spun around and smiled wide. "Son of a bitch! Kazuto, what are you doing in Atlas?" The boy identified as Ace exclaimed,

"Same reason you two are here," He said walking up to the swordsmen, "It's been awhile, Phantom." He nodded to the taller man, who just smiled and ruffled his hair. "Good to see ya too little bro." deciding to ditch training the trio sat in the Cafe and talked about the coming situation, they shared the info they had, formed plans and so on. "Well, Me and Ace are Weiss' personal guard detail, your just a Party Guard aren't ya?" Phantom asked,

Kazuto just nodded and explained his talk with Qrow. About the White Fang attacking Atlas days ahead of the attack on signal, they began mapping out all possible attack paths, areas of entrance for the Grimm and so on, this went on for a good hour until Kazuto's scroll went off. Messages from Jaune, Ren, Nora and Ruby, all of them wondering where he was, and to hurry back to get ready. "Well, duty calls, When the white fang begin their attack we'll met up at this key point." Kazuto pointed to the area labeled 'Section C' Ace and Phantom nodded, the trio stood up. "This is it, if we do this right than we'll cripple whoever they work for." Ace said with a large hint of hope.

"For now keep the plan tight, weapons on you at all times, and Kazuto, here." Phantom reached into his coat and brought out a black and white gun, "Vox is trusty and all, but a Long Range won't hurt." Was his reason, Kazuto just nodded and took the weapon along with the Element clips that go along with the handgun. Kazuto's eyes narrowed on the weapon. "Easy buddy, Hopefully you won't have to use it." Was all Phantom needed to say, he just nodded than pocketed the weapon and ammo,

"We'll good luck Gents." Ace said in his usual joking voice,

"We're going to need it." Phantom added.

"We can do this though." Kazuto finished,

The trio moved a fist and soon bumped them. Starting today, their operation is in full effect.

 **Author's note**

 **Hello one and all! Back with Chapter 4, and a quick announcement, I'd like to say that this series will serve as the Prologue of the main series, which is to come after the final chapter, Chapter 6, the Prologue is more or less to introduce the Main Characters for the main stories, to give a quick run down on their abilities, and a little of the personalities. I've already started work on Chapter 1 of the main series. Anyway this Chapter introduces Kazuto's elder sister and Older Brother, as well as a close friend, Both Phantom and Ace will play a big role in the main story, Chapter's 5 and 6 are already finished, have been for awhile, just wanted to make sure they broken up in three parts as I wanted.**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Where it ends Part 2

The ball was full underway, Ruby, Nora, Ren and Jaune were enjoying themselves with Weiss, Kazuto, Ace and Phantom met up a bit earlier, they were keeping a good connection with one another making sure to prepare for anything, Kazuto reached into his suit's inner pocket and held out an old looking pocket watch, "The White Fang op is going to start in ten...get ready." Kazuto warned, than he sensed something, something dark and sinster. he wiped his head hoping to find the source until he saw a man walk off to an isolated part of the area. Kazuto ran after him with Vox Unitas in hand.

"Oi! Kazuto hold up!" Phantom called out

Kazuto followed the man until he stopped, a dark cackle came from him. "You are a fool..." He said, Kazuto stopped and quickly drew Vox Unitas. "What the hell are you doing here?" Kazuto snarled, the man's cackle turned into a dark laugh, slowly he reached into his jacket and brought out a White Fang mask. "Easy, my job, distracting you." The man turned around, the scarlet on his mask and suit began glowing, once he was facing Kazuto explosions rattled not in the estate, but all over the city.

Kazuto gasped and spun around only to suddenly hear a sword being drawn, quickly he blocked the incoming attack and drew his second sword than countered, the man pushed back. Kazuto quickly went on the offensive and unleashed a swift barrage of sword strikes, which the man easily blocked, he continued this pattern until he saw what he wanted "Sorry to hit and run, but my part is done. I can see why they are all interested in you, your like them, a monster." The man smirked "SHUT UP!" Kazuto swung at him but the man than disappeared in a blink. Kazuto cursed out loud than heard the one word he didn't want to hear.

"GRIMM!"

Kazuto rushed out into the chaos and once there he found the city in flames, White Fang descended upon the great city, the Grimm erupted from the holes made in the kingdom's walls and the city streets...Than came the lightning strike, he watched as an entire portion of the city was quickly destroyed. "Crimson lightning?" He hurried to impact point, as he dashed for it he cut through White Fang and Grimm alike, screams of anger, pain and horror echoed from all over, gun fire, the sounds of sirens, Grimm roars, and drop ships appearing filled the city. As he ran he reached for his scroll and quickly dialed Ruby's number only to hear a massive roar, he watched as an airship crashed into Atlas CCT.

"Of Course!" Kazuto growled angrily and hurried to the source of the bolt strike...what he saw caused his eyes to shrink in horror. It was like the dream...like the Nightmare, no...Like the vision from last night.

Lying on the ground, lifeless, motionless was Ren and Nora, Jaune was the only one standing, albiet barely, his sword was broken intwo and his shield cracked, before him was a massive tiger like grimm Kazuto had never seen before. The same scarlet lightning sparked from it's black body, from it's back a pair of bladed wings stuck out.

"JAUNE GET AWAY NOW!" Kazuto shouted, it was to late, the Grimm rammed into Jaune's shield the impacting being enough to throw him back, than it lunged at him and brought down one of it's Blade wings down, one of the blades impaling Jaune. All Kazuto heard was Jaune's pain filled Scream, than a second scream, one of blinding rage, he didn't know what happened, all he knew was that he rushed forward and broke his second sword on it's wing before the Grimm turned to him and tackled him and tried the same attack on him, Kazuto dodged, grabbed his gun and took a few shots at the Grimm's face, double strike on it's wing, he hoisted Vox Unitas over his shoulder, a sudden surge of energy took over the blade. "TAKE THIS BASTARD!" He brought down his sword and in that single attack decimated the Grimm, all that remained of it's body were the crimson and black wings and it's charred body. Kazuto was quick to sheath Vox and hurried to Jaune.

"Jaune! Jaune! Hang on! We'll get you a medic!" He exclaimed, taking off his jacket and putting it on Jaune's wound. The Blonde only coughed up. "R-ruby...H-hurry...Tyrian...Watts...Hazel...stop...them...for...get...me." Jaune managed inbetween every labored breath,

"We gotta ge-"

"Lea..ve...me...I...see...Py...rrha..." Jaune finished before passing on, his blue eyes losing their lights, Kazuto's own widen in horror, he gnashed his teeth together, got up and hurried. He had to find Ruby, than he heard some more Familiar voices.

"Kazuto!" The Black haired boy looked up at some ruined buildings and found Ace and Phantom.

"Where's Ruby!?" Kazuto quickly asked, unaware of the same Grimm from before suddenly getting up and pouncing him, The Grimm however was stopped by a cloaked man, and with his barehands he slammed the grimm face first into the ground, effectively impaling it in a steel beam. Kazuto's eyes widen. "F-Father?" He looked at the brown haired man who in turn spun around and said

"Hurry! Ruby's at the CCT!" Kazuto just nodded and looked up at Ace and Phantom. "Go on ahead! We'll cover you!" They exclaimed and jumped down to join Kazuto and Phantom's father in the fight. Kazuto once again began running, this time to the CCT, he could only hope that he would make it...His answer came,

But not the way he wanted.

A Gun shot rang and a body dropped as a bullet peirce their body. Kazuto's eyes widen.

The Final part of the vision.

Ruby lied in a growing pool of her own blood. the reason? Tyrian held Crescent Rose in sniper form. Kazuto's eyes were wide and wild with horror, sorrow, and growing rage. "RUBY!"

He jumped down from the building and landed next to Ruby and held her. She managed a weak smile. "Ka...zuto...you...made it."

"Hold on! I'm going to get you help! Please don't die!" Kazuto cried, Ruby just moved her hand and caressed his cheek gently. "Plea...se...live...live...love...you..." She managed to say, before he saw it happen again.

The light in her eyes faded away

"Is this him?" Watts' asked Tyrian who just nodded with a dark sadistic grin, he dropped Crescent Rose and stomped on the weapon over and over again. "Yeah! That's him! Guy with the weird Semblance! We got 'em both now!" He howled, Hazel just scoffed.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Kazuto barked...

TO Be continued in Final Chapter of Prologue


	7. Final Chapter

Final Chapter- Broken Feathers

Kazuto held Ruby's lifeless hand, his face paled, his eyes trembled in horror and his breath caught in his throat. Doctor Watts looked down at the young man holding the lifeless body of his loved one. "Pathetic...I had hoped to see your Semblance, to study it but all I see is a weak huntsmen holding Grimm Feed..." Kazuto's grip on Ruby tighten. Tyrian broke into a wide grin than broke into a hysterical fit of laughter. "What's wrong!? Sad!? Come on buddy! Let's see those wet eyes! HAHAHAHA!"

"Grrrgggg..." Kazuto growled angrily,

Hazel had enough and said.

"Hand over the girl..." Hazel said and walked up to the boy and as a hand got close.

"GET AWAY!" Kazuto snarled, a sudden pulse blasted the tall bulky man back, Tyrian had to quickly jump aside to no get crushed, his hysterical laugh slowly became weaker and became more of a nervous, scared chuckle. Doctor Watts' eyes narrowed as he looked at Kazuto, a murky black aura began to form around the hunter, his hair flowing upward oh so slightly. "All of you...I'll make you all pay...I'll...make you suffer...I'll kill you all...No...I'll Butcher you all!" Kazuto glared at the men,

"Oh...could this be his Semblance? Interesting...His semblance takes on negative properties under traumatic moments..."

"Pffft! The Grimm will finish them than!" Tyrian howled, and as expected Grimm began to gather around Kazuto. The Young man stood in the center than he snapped his fingers. That's when Dr. Watts noticed something the Grimm where beginning to back away, at this time Hazel freed himself from under the rubble.

"Ugh...The Grimm? Their afraid?"

"Impossible...Why are they afraid?" Tyrian asked

"You wanted to see everything I have...well than...WISH GRANTED!" Kazuto yelled and in a flash disappeared, Hazel felt his body stop and something bite into his body, rather cut into his body in multiple points. His aura was of no use, blood splattered from all the cuts, he dropped to his knees in pain.

"Wh-What?!" He growled in pain.

"My first semblance...Control of Time and Space, It looked like I disappeared, but in fact I accelerated my own time, sure it looked like time was flowing fine for you...but for me...you were all moving at a snails pace." Kazuto glared at the men.

"You...Arrogant...Ki-"

"Burn..." Kazuto snapped his fingers and when he did, Hazel let out a sudden cry as a vortex of purple and black flames took over him and once it faded there was nothing but ashes. "My second...Flame Control and Alteration...I can control the heat of flames themselves, either making a mini sun or freeze them to their core and turn them into unmeltable ice, or even alter them into Plasma."

Tyrian and Doctor Watts looked on in horror and soon realized the grave mistake they had made. "He...He killed Hazel without a second thought..." Tyrian said, he glared at Kazuto than ran at him. He jumped and tried for an Axe kick but instead felt something hot and sharp pass through his leg, he fell to the ground behind Kazuto, looked down and found his leg missing. "Ah...AAAAAAAHHHHH MY LEG! MY LEEEGGG!" Tyrian screamed but than felt something pass through his other leg. Kazuto Stabbed Vox Unitas into his leg. He reached for his gun and loaded with a Gravity Bullet. He placed the gun's barrel directly on Tyrian's head.

"I wonder...can Aura protect someone's head from the added pressure of Gravity..."

"W-wait..."

"Okay..."

Bang!

"Whoops...finger slipped." Kazuto said than grabbed Vox Unitas, he glared at Doctor Watts who looked on in horror. "You fool...ATTACK HIM NOW!" He ordered the grimm, they did nothing. Kazuto just scoffed. "Flame Control...Black Arrow." He said, Doctor Watts watched as a dart of black and purple flames flew at him and struck him in the stomach, taking him high into the air before separating, allowing him to fall to the ground hard, He groaned in pain than opened his eyes and looked around to find the arrows stabbed into the ground forming a ring around him and the frighten grimm. "W-Wait...Ka-Kazuto don't..."

"Hmph...Burn out." Kazuto said opening his now gleaming crimson eyes, the flames began to spiral and erupted into a massive vortex...all that was heard was Watts pained scream, the pained howls and growls of the grimm...than silence.

He sheathed Vox Unitas...and when he did the darkness around him disappeared..and the hard truth hit him, he looked at Ruby...motionless..quiet...not a single breath. He felt reality crash down on him, life giving him a hard cold slap across the face. "Aahh..." He let out a small cry, then began to sob, "No..."

Phantom and Ace made it to the source of Black and Purple...standing in the center of the destruction was Kazuto with Ruby's lifeless body in front of him, their eyes widen. "Oh no..." They slid down the rubble and hurried to Kazuto and Ruby.

"Come on buddy...the Military is here for a sweep..." Ace said resting a hand on Kazuto's shoulder. No response, Kazuto remained on his knees holding Vox Unitas as his support, his body quivering and shaking uncontrollably...

It didn't take Ironwood long to find the trio...and Ruby's body, "Oh no...first Pyrrha..now Ruby..." He breathed than hurried to them along with his men and a few medics.

He began to ask questions, he got no answer from Kazuto but he did from Ace and Phantom. all Kazuto could do was stay here using Vox Unitas as his own support, his forehead resting on the flat of his weapon.

They were the only ones remaining, Kazuto, Ace and Phantom stood in front of the graves of all of their friends, Kazuto's empty eyes sat on Ruby's grave. He cursed angrily, spun around and began to walk away in a rage. Ace and Phantom cursed in unison and ran after him.

"Oi! where are you going!?" Phantom called out, nothing, he hurried to Kazuto, grabbed his shoulder only for the Black haired boy to turn around and slug Phantom across the jaw.

"You. know. damn. well. where. I'm. Going..." Kazuto snarled with a dark, murderous voice, Phantom wiped the small stream of blood from his lips, rose to his feet and tackled his brother to the ground. "What!? Going to fight Salem by yourself!? You'll lose! Than their deaths will be in vain dammit!"

"FUCK OFF AND GET OFF!" Kazuto headbutt his brother in the stomach, pushed him off and kicked him in the ribs hard enough to knock the air out of him. "I'm going to find that bitch...than I'm going to kill her." Kazuto growled, Ace looked between Phantom and Kazuto, but more at Kazuto as his aura flowed off him as a murky black flame veil. Than...he saw tears, tears fall from Kazuto gleaming scarlet eyes. "Please...Please...I...gotta do this...I need to finish this...for them...please." Kazuto's voice broke. Phantom stood up. "Dammit...Please...I need to finish this for her...for Ruby...Please..." Kazuto dropped to his knees, Phantom sat up than pulled brother in close.

"Come on bro, We'll find away, we'll stop Salem once and for all, it'll take time but we'll find away." Phantom spoke,

"Perhaps we can help there." The trio looked at the new voice, Kazuya and Qrow walked up to the trio, Kazuya however froze upon seeing the murderous, void expression in his youngest son's eyes. His eyes shifted to the ground.

"Qrow...father..." Kazuto said softly.

"Kazuto and Phantom, you have the power to do something, the Power to control Time and Space, power you've inherited from your father." Qrow began to explain, "The four of you, Kazuto, Phantom, Ace and Kazuya, will use this power to go back in time, theoretically the combined power of your Semblances along with Kazuto's will allow for the use to travel as far back as during the first semester."

"Huh..." Kazuto slowly rose to his feet.

"You're father, on the other hand, will travel back far longer, before the school year has begun to enroll you, Phantom, and Ace,""

"What if it doesn't work?" Ace asked.

"A backlash? Well, Guess no one wins, we'd end up ripping a hole in Space/Time." Kazuto spoke rather bluntly,

"Kazuto," Kazuya sudden spoke up, prompting the black haired boy to look at him, "doing this will change many things, your body will be that of a Sixteen Year old, and Excalibur would still be sealed underneath Beacon, however the seal will stronger, You'll have to draw it yourself." Kazuya explained, Kazuto gave a nod.

"Before we go, I need to know, what is your mission this time?"

Kazuto looked down, he sighed, closed his eyes and he reached for Vox Unitas drew it, spun around and spun the sword in front of him before stabbing it into the ground, Kazuya, Ace and Phantom all gathered around him, all of them placing a hand on Vox's handle, overlaying each others. "This time."

Kazuto Semblance took effect, his eyes shined Gold and Silver, his hair rose slightly, a black and blue flame scarf appeared around his neck, spiky semi circle wings formed on his back and everyone else.

"NOW!" They all bellowed, Kazuto, Phantom and Kazuya activated their semblance,

Qrow stood by as a flash of white came from them, and once it faded they were gone. He smiled, moved his hands behind his back. "I wonder Salem...if all hope was truly gone, we had the Kind, innocent spirit, but not the shining hope we needed." The Elder man, closed his eyes and began to walk away. "This time however...we have found...our hope."

'This time..I'll be with her.'

...One Year, four Months ago...

Outside of Vale, a young black haired boy awoke, he groaned in slight confusion, he opened his eyes and He quickly recognized what he had just done, he quickly reached for his pocket and brought out his scroll and checked the date...it worked.

"We...we did it, we're in the past." Kazuto stood up and examined himself, it was as his father said, back to his sixteen year old self, his hair was back to it's old spiky mess, fresh bandages over his right eye...and his old outfit, a blue hoodie underneath is an orange T shirt and a pair of military green pants and brown leather boots. Kazuto looked around one more time...far off in the distance was Beacon and Beacon Tower, airships closing in on the academy.

"We went back farther than planned...the school year's just beginning..." Kazuto muttered. He took a step forward and began walking, the hope filled smile on his lips disappeared and was replaced with a frown of sorts, his eyes sharpening and having a faint scarlet gleam...

RWBY ECLIPSED LIGHT Prologue END...

Ending Note

How was that? Honestly I planned on this story to be rushed to set up the story for the next part, yes Ruby's death was needed, yes Kazuto's Semblances were meant to be shown here, and yes time travel was to be used, certain events maybe altered, but this will cause new Grimm to appear and of course the Development of Ruby X OC. So until next time, this is Eclipse Over and out!


End file.
